List of Past Complaints
In the Moment Spirit Franchise, each booklet will show the list of complaints that each of every members of the Moment Spirit have earned in the past. The list is below here. Formation Era (2009 - 2012) Because the Moment Spirit was formed on December 9, 2009, this has begun. Every single time Krista Ulrich gets grounded, this ends up with the worst complaint by the boss of the band. There are not many complaints from each of the early years, but it ends up worse every single time when anyone is being told not to do. In July 2011, Krista and Lop were sent to the Christian camp, causing the complaints of two male members every single time they're gone. Also, they accidentally met Violet Moore, who is the neighbor in the Moment Spirit sights, causing her to join in. Every single time Krista Ulrich got grounded, the members end up being with their family, causing their complaints, as well as it happened in June 12, 2012. Bad Living Era 2013 - 2015 From 2013, Krista moves with her father and her former step-mother. Every single time she sits on the left side of a vehicle, each of every members of the band get cursed by a witch Lilith Jenkins, causing too many complaints with the Moment Spirit staff. Each of every injuries Tim Tsukuda, Ty Pennington, and Flint McCollough had in 2014, the staff have complaints about them. When the Moment Spirit turns 5 on December 9, 2014, Krista Ulrich got grounded starting that day by her step-mother (who does not understand anything about the band), causing the entire band's complaints, and they all have ended up becoming enemies with her. Starting on October 2015, Krista is really irritated by people online, who are threatening her, and stealing her projects. New Member Era (2016 - 2018) Krista has the worst complaints from 2016, too. People who are using DeviantArt or Tumblr are still stealing her projects, and threatening her. They might report on Krista, which she is not up to be reported on, as she is protected, but Krista wants to report them about art thieve. She might have to report that complaint to the police. Nick Miller realized that the Moment Spirit members have been threatened online, and he's about to leave the Moment Spirit. He is replaced by Alexia Upton. Starting in 2018, the members have had enough of being threatened online, which they found out one of the reasons why Nick left the band. They started to hate Guitar Hero then. Every single time riding Blue Streak at Cedar Point, Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto kept arguing about their songs while riding that roller coaster. It makes the complaints of the Moment Spirit members come through, so Krista decides to do something that Blue Streak is eliminated from the list, on account of TP-TH-7 members' argument on the roller coaster. On August 2016, the Moment Spirit complains about Cedar Point closing down Mean Streak, causing the band to release their first album in 2019 (one of their attempts, since it went to 2020 instead), instead of 2018 for good. Also, this is one of the biggest complaints to Sarah Mysterina, alongside with her two co-workers, Marion Blood and Yumi Hamada. (And yes, Krista has a tattoo on her hand showing memory!) Whenever no one ever checks the blood of Ty Pennington before midnight, he gets sick, causing complaints of Krista. During 2016-2017 school year, Krista complains a lot about too many changes. The school program she went after she graduates from High School in 2016 is all about "flexibility", which Krista can't do well over. It really makes her too angry, she might going to have the worst complaints with this kind of program. As well as Riley Tomnumber and Charlene Henry have their birthdays mixed up on April. Whenever she gets involved into a conversation with someone she lives with, the boss gets a huge complaint. If happened three times per month, she and the band might get fired, which the complaint might get worse. In 2017, Lop Carol and Sid Winter were fussy with Cedar Point losing the World Series bet against Six Flags Great America. They can't come to Cedar Point on the first week the park is opened, while Krista, Tim, Alexia, Riley, and Charlene can. It really makes them annoyed, that they might have complaints against winning park, and they might not want Cubs and Indians play together again over World Series. They think Reeves Strong wins (which doesn't happen in the franchise). They ended up going a week after. Sarah Mysterina, the band's boss ends up with the protest in later year. TP-TH-7 members and their gang have complained about people threatening their idols. It happens a lot while they were studying something happening in United States. On September 12, 2017, at 4:30 pm, Sarah Mysterina scheduled a crazy protest about Cedar Point losing again (especially causing some of her co-workers to quit, death of Hazel Wood, etc.), and the Amusement Park Rewards didn't give Cedar Point the first place for best amusement park (four years in a row) and Millennium Force as the best steel roller coaster (two years in a row), however, Valerina Nocturna gets angry too, she will end up becoming one of the greatest creatures of the night. It was even worse when Lop and Sid skipped the first day of going to Cedar Point while Krista, Tim, Alexia, Riley, and Charlene were there, just after the park loses the bet (which causes greatest complaint, see above). Sarah has a quote: "There's no way I can let these freaks to get the best out of this park from two years ago!" On November of 2017, the Moment Spirit had the biggest complaints about their curses from Lilith Jenkins (examples: Krista Ulrich having bad days, Tim Tsukuda getting sick, Alexia Upton getting short pixie-like hair, Ty Pennington being a centaur, Flint McCollough turning red, Tsukiko Uchida no longer a Yuichi Asami fangirl, and more). The band had enough, and Krista decided to kill the witch off, which her human assistant got arrested, on this day, the 10th. The Final Work Era (2019-2020) On January 14, 2019, Krista Ulrich's family treated her by antagonizing her, which causes her to remove her family off the franchise for good. She doesn't want to do anything with her family being the characters in the franchise, other than being the mentioned ones. The other members keep on complaining, which all didn't work out for them, so they can't take any of these anymore, especially Lop Carol's biggest complaints. Valerina Nocturna was very disappointed, and so was her sister. Also, that included Mrs. Hutchkey, too. On June 6, 2019, it was very bad timing for Krista's family to have a serious talk, which kept her and the entire band upset. This also caused the entire band to reschedule Blood for the 2021 season. Trivia * Many of these complaints from the past may be the inspiration of the franchise work, including Unexpected Videos. * Whenever Cedar Point isn't first place for best amusement park, and Millennium Force isn't first place for best steel coaster, it is the Moment Spirit's responsibilities for being the heroes to stop the people from doing that again. That's why Sarah Mysterina ended up a protest on September 12, 2017 at 4:30 pm. Category:List Category:Part of Franchise